Tomodachi
by JJaviera2601
Summary: Pernahkah kau bertemu seseorang perempuan yang tak pernah lelah menyalakan harap dihatinya? Dalam Tomodachi kau akan bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Perempuan biasa, tetapi punya harapan luar biasa. Baginya, berlari dan menemukan garis akhir adalah sebuah keharusan. Tidak akan ada kata menyerah. VIXX RED VELVET WenBin (Wendy x Hongbin) REMAKE FROM TOMODACHI NOVEL BY WINNA. E


**Tomodachi (Remake)**

Karya asli: Winna Efendi  
Remake: Sun Yoo

Summary:  
Pernahkah kau bertemu seseorang perempuan yang tak pernah lelah menyalakan harap dihatinya? Dalam _Tomodachi_ kau akan bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Perempuan biasa, tetapi punya harapan luar biasa. Baginya, berlari dan menemukan garis akhir adalah sebuah keharusan. Tidak akan ada kata menyerah.

 **Cast:  
Lee Hongbin  
Wendy Son  
Kang Seulgi  
Jung Taekwoon  
Kiyomi Kurosawa (OC)  
Other Cast its in the story...**

 **Author's Note:  
Hai, i'm back. This is Sun Yoo. Yeaah aku yang ngebuat beberapa fanfic KrisHo tapi aku memutuskan untuk Discontinued fanfic-fanfic itu. Mianhaeee.  
Tapi sekarang aku lebih seneng sama VIXX *slapped* esp Hongbin  
Dan aku juga seneng sama Red Velvet esp Wendy *get slapped again* . Jadi aku ngebuat FF Remake dari Novel Tomodachi karya Winna Efendi sunbae(?). Disini aku gak bakal ngubah plotnya, yang aku ubah cuman karakter dan jalan cerita dari beberapa siswa dan siswi pindahan dari Korea ke Jepang. Aku harap kalian nerima keputusan aku buat bikin ini. Inget, PLAGIAT sama REMAKE itu beda. Aku masih ngakuin Winna sunbaenim(?) yang bikin novel sebagus itu. ;-;  
Hope the readers like my Remake...**

Cho Sun Yoo

* * *

 **"Sakura Pertama Pada Bulan April"**

Ah, sakura.

Aku menghentikan langkah dan mendongkak , menyaksikan hujan bunga sakura yang perlahan-lahan berderai menyentuh tanah. Kutengadahkan telapak tangan untuk menangkap helai-helainya yang jatuh tertiup angin. Kelopaknya terasa lembut seperti beledu.

Sakura yang mekar pada hari pertama masuk sekolah pasti merupakan pertanda baik, aku percaya itu. Lagipula, warga Jepang selalu menganggap mekarnya sakura sebagai awal baru karena itulah biasanya bermula pada bulan keempat setiap tahunnya.

Aku memejamkan mata dan merentangkan kedua tangan menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Segarnya...

Minggu pertama bulan April merupakan favoritku, saat kuncup-kuncup bunga mulai bermekaran, dan berjalan kaki di kota terasa seperti berada di tengah padang bunga yang harum. Jalan setapak menuju Katakura Gakuen, sekolah baruku, dinaungi oleh pohon-pohon raksasa berbatang kekar, dengan dahan-dahan yang sarat oleh sakura. Ditambah lagi langit biru amat cerah, dihiasi gumpalan awan putih yang menandakan musim dingin sudah berakhir.

 _Haru, kono ni watashi wa kuru!_

Baru sesaat menikmati suasan pagi yang nyaman ini, seseorang tiba-tiba menabrakku kencang dari belakang. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu terdorong ke depan, untung saja tak sampai jatuh.

Kubuka mata dengan gusar, tetapi sekelilingku telah sepi, padahal tadi masih banyak murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di sekitarku. Yang terlihat hanyalah sosok seorang murid laki-laki yang sedang berlari sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan proposional, mengenakan seragam hitam yang serupa denganku, tetapi miliknya untuk lelaki tentu saja. Dia terus berlari, tetapi ketika melihatku terpaku ditempat dia berbalik dan berteriak lantang kearah ku. "Hoiiiii! Kau akan terlambat, baka!". Sedetik kemudian, sosoknya kembali berlari, lalu menghilang di balik gerbang sekolah yang dicat hitam.

Sudah menabrak sembarangan, seenaknya menyebutku bodoh!

Sambil bersungut-sungut, kulirik sekilas jam yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku, lantas terkesiap. Dia benar, sebentar lagi aku akan terlambat! Seolah menimpali ucapannya, dari kejauhan samar-samar terdengar dentang bel sekolah yang bergema, membuatku berderap dengan kecepatan maksimal menuju gerbang yang sebentar lagi akan tertutup rapat. Penjaga sekolah paruh baya yang memegang serenceng kunci geleng-geleng kepala saat aku melesat masuk .

Kurasa aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Satu hal itu jugalah yang kugumamkan selagi berlari menuju ruang olahraga tempat upacara penerimaan murid baru akan dilangsungkan.

 _Dasar Wendy, baru hari pertama masa sudah terlambat!_

* * *

Di luar dugaan, upacara penerimaan murid baru berjalan dengan lancar. Yah, kalau kau tak menghitung dua sosok murid yang terlambat dan terengah-engah mucnil di ambang pintu, lalu mengendap-endap masuk ke barisan. Dan, sukses mendapatkan delikan dari seorang guru bermuka garang yang menangkap gerak-gerik kami. Hehehe.

Aku berdiri persis dibelakang Kang Seulgi. Kutarik rambut kuncir kudanya pelan. Dia berbalik, tersenyum lebar begitu melihatku. Seulgi adalah sahabatku sejak sekolah dasar, juga teman sepermainanku semasa _chugakko_ dulu.

Ini adalah kali pertama aku melihat dia mengenakan seragam barunya, padahal kamu berdua membelinya bersama-sama dua minggu yang lalu. _Seifuku_ Katakura Gakuen bermodel pelaut dengan kemeja putih dan rok lipit berwarna hitam untuk perempuan, dan kemeja putih polos serta celana panjang hitam untuk para lelaki. Kemeja perempuan memiliki kerah lebar berwarna gelap dengan garis putih, dan lipatan lengannya dihiasi motif yang sama. Secarik selendang dililitkan di balim kerah untuk membentuk dasi, dikaitkan dengan sebentuk emblem perak yang berukir nama sekolah kami.

Menjelang musim semi, kami semua mengenakan _seifuku_ berlengan pendek walau cuaca masih agak sejuk membuat beberapa murid perempuan memakan kaus kaki panjang maupun blazer hitam bersama seragam mereka. Aku sangat menyukai seifuku baruku terlihat dewasa, dan yang terpenting nyaman sehingga aku mudah bergerak saat mengenakannya.

Di antara teman-teman sekelas kami yang dulu, hanya aku dan Seulgi yang masuk sekolah ini. Kebanyakan di antara mereka memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah yang lama, atau masuk sekolah privat yang lebih berprestise. Untuk Seulgi, alasannya mendaftar ke Katakura Gakuen adalah karena aku juga mengirimkan aplikasi kesini. Sementara bagiku, alasannya sedikit lebih rumit daripada itu.

Aku dan Seulgi sebenarnya orang asli Korea, namun aku sempat beberapa tahun tinggal di Canada bersama kedua orang tuaku, kemudian tinggal di Korea Selatan, karena ada urusan mendadak yang harus dikerjakan oleh orang tuaku, kami terpaksa pindah ke Jepang saat aku keluar dari TK. Dan di Sekolah dasar akupun bertemu dengan Seulgi yang ternyata adalah orang Korea juga, mungkin karena kami sesama orang Korea kami menjadi sangat dekat. Semenjak itulah, kami bersahabat dan kemudian saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Katakura Gakuen adalah salah satu dari sejumlah sekolah menengah di Hachioji, sebuah kota besar di regional Kanto, yang berjarak empat puluh kilometer ke arah barat dari pusat Tokyo. Aku telah tinggal disini semenjak keluarga kami pindah ke Jepang sebuah kota yang menurutku unik, karena merupakan gabungan dari kota modern berpopulasi tinggi dan area rural yang masih tak terjamah, Hachioji dikelilingi oleh Gunung Takao dan Gunung Jinba, tetapi juga memiliki area perbelanjaan dan kehidupan kota yang hidup sehingga sering kali menjadi destinasi favorit para turis.

Katakura Gakuen dikenal sebagai salah satu sekolah publik terbaik di Hachioji. Ujian masuknya susah bukan main. Bagi murid sepertiku yang harus mati-matian mempertahankan nilai diatas rata-rata, perjuangan masuk sekolah ini cukup besar. Kalau teringat masa-masa kami belajar untuk ujian masuk, mengisi lembar demi lembar kertas latihan ujian, membeli _omamori_ kelulusan untuk keberuntungan, bisa masuk sekolah ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Pokoknya aku sangat senang saat menemukan nomor pelajarku tertera di papan pengumuman penerimaan murid.

Sekolah ini pun jauh berbeda dengan sekolah kami yang dulu. Di sini, ada aura serius yang sangat terasa, mungkin cara para muridnya berseragamdan berbaris, tanpa celah dan tanpa melenceng sejengkal pun. Tenaga kerjanya pun juga terlihat profesional, guru-guru yang bertampang serius dan berbaris di podium, di belakang kepala sekolah yang sedang memberikan ucapan selamat datang.

Gedung sekolah baruku tinggi dan luas terdiri dari bangunan – bangunan bercat putih bersih yang didirikan bersebelahan, mengapit kebun asri yang luas. Lapangan tenis, sepak bola dan atletik dibangun di bagian belakang gedung lengkap dengan ruang olahraga indoor untuk basket dan renang. Dibanding sekolah lamaku yang sempit dan tua, tempat ini memberikan kesan yang sama sekali berbeda.

Namun, alasanku masuk kesini bukan itu.

Kulemparkan padangan ke sekeliling, mencari cari seseorang yang menjadi alasan utamaku masuk ke Katakura Gakuen. Dia yang selama tiga tahun belakangan selalu menghuni pikiranku. Dia tak terlihat. Aku kecewa, tetapi berusaha menghibur diri. Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengannya saat istirahat makan siang nanti.

Pandanganku berhenti pada barisan murid laki-laki. Anak yang tadi menabrakku ada di barisan paling belakang. Dasinya tidak terpasang rapi, lengan yang sedikit kepanjangan. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, bahkan saat dia tidak tersenyum sekalipun, dari wajahnya aku sendiri tahu dia bukan orang Jepang, melainkan orang Korea. Dan aku melihat jika dia tersenyum, ada lengsung pipit yang menghiasi senyumannya. Ada sesuatu tentang dirinya yang bagaikan magnet, membuat orang sulit mengalihkan tatapan darinya. Kurasa, kalau diamati baik-baik dia cukup tampan.

Sebelum sempat aku mengalihkan padangan,dia menoleh dan menangkapku sedang mengamati dirinya. Bukanya memalingkan wajah, dia justru menjulurkan lidah dan menjulingkan mata dengan eskpresi yang dibuat-buat. Kemudian, ia menyeringai dan kembali memandang ke depan, seolah-olah kejadian barusan tidak terjadi. Uh, dasar! Apa sih maunya anak itu? Kutarik kembali pujianku barusan. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

Namun, bukan Wendy namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Betekad membalas perbuatannya, aku berusaha mencuri perhatiannya dengan mengibaskan tangan. Ketika akhirnya dia menoleh ke arahku, aku lekas-lekas memutar mata dan mengerucutkan bibir, memberikan ekspresi anehku yang paling konyol. Nah, memangnya hanya kau yang bisa?

"Hei, murid yang disana! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara kepala sekolah yang dua kalu lebih keras akibat efek mikrofon membuatku berhenti. Aku celingak-celinguk ke kanan kiri, mencari-cari murid yang barusan ditegur di depan umum. Tapi, semua orang... kok, menatap aneh ke arahku ya?

Wajahku merona ketika menyadari yang dimaksud kepala sekolah adalah aku.

Samar-samar, kudengar tawa anak itu membahana diikuti dengan gelak murid yang lain yang menertawakan kekonyolanku.

Translate:  
1\. Haru, koko ni watashi wa kuru: Musim semi, aku datang  
2\. Baka: Bodoh  
3\. Chugakko: Sekolah menengah pertama, atau Junior High School  
4\. Katakura Gakuen: Sekolah menengah atas Katakura  
5\. Seifuku: Seragam sekolah  
6\. Omamori: Amulet atau jimat yang biasanya di jual dikuil, dipercaya membawa keberutungan, perlindungan bagi yang mengenakannya

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT PART!**


End file.
